Dulce Dama
This is a very, errm, graphic story featuring a candy woman, animal crackers, a gingerbread man with a 1 and a half inch Geschlechtsorgan, and a very odd Muffin Man. It is only being rewritten for Kayla Hoscheid, aka ImshortlikeYoda's sick pleasures. Please enjoy. The sun had began to set low in the sky, casting shadows in every direction. Though just sitting on the rim of the horizon, it was still quite hot, considering today had been the summer solstice, the longest and hottest day of the year. As usual, my friends and I had had a pool party to celebrate and enjoy the hot weather. We had spent the whole day in my back yard around my pool. My back yard is surrounded by tall hedges of gummy plants that obstruct the view from the outside. Beyond my hedge walls was a candy cane forest to the north, a Dr. Pepper pond to the west, and rolling chocolate hills to the east. My house was the only one in the area; all my friends lived towards the city limits. I still lay on my lawn chair from the party earlier. The party had ended nearly an hour before, my friends leaving to their gingerbread homes for the night. To the party, I had worn my tight red bikini top and a matching red bikini thong. I'm pretty short for my age, the shortest amongst my friends. My breasts are pretty small, so my breasts hardly were anything to notice softly poking out from my top. I have short shoulder-length pink bubblegum hair and whitish green minty skin. My eyes were a milk chocolate brown. I eventually decided to go back inside for the night. I strapped on my new candy wax high heels and began to walk the short path back to my house. However, I began to hear a rustling from the hedges as I neared the door. From the hedges came a moose animal cracker. It lowered it's antlers at me and pawed the dirt on the ground. Instinctively I backed up slowly. Another animal cracker also jumped out, this time a rhino. They were quickly followed by an elephant, a hippo, a lion, and all sorts of creatures. The crackers slowly advanced on me, forming an intimidating pack. The moose led the pack, walking in front. I kept backing up, until there was nothing behind me but hedge. The moose wrung me up in its powerful antlers and through me on the ground. With its hooves it spread my legs wide. The large animal then lowered itself over me and I caught a glimpse of its penis. The moose's cock was huge, almost as large as its legs. The short glimpse I caught of it was soon over, as he quickly plunged his sword straight into my womb. I couldn't help but scream, with the sheer girth of his dick tearing at my vagina. My pussy felt as if it was ripping as this giant animal continued to pump its massive cock through my poor small hole. I was in so much pain that I couldn't notice the other animals quickly surrounding me, each with a penis ablaze. The moose moved over as to allow passage for the other crackers. A rhino moved behind the moose and took control of my ass hole, ripping it open easily as he heaved mightily. The moose continued his assault on my pussy, which had long since went numb. The lion sat on my face as it thrust his cock into my mouth and down my throat, gagging me. The hippo and elephant each took my breasts, sucking them so hard I thought they would fall off. Finally, two dogs came and began humping my feet, their writhing small penises getting off to my smooth high-heel-bound feet. The moose came first, cumming into my candy pussy, letting out a huge stream of buttermilk. At such stimulation, I found myself coming to my own climax. The rhinoceros then blew his own load, and that was all I needed. I began a huge gush of cum so strong it felt like a river flowing through my aching pussy. The dogs soon came too, and turned their attention to my double-penetrated pussy, licking the base of the moose and rhino's cocks and on my stretched-out labia. The lion soon finished its deep-throat adventures and pulled out, jizzing onto my agape lips, down my neck, and drizzling over my breasts, where the hippo and elephant happily licked it up. Finally, it was the elephant and rhino's turn for satisfaction. The lion stepped aside to allow passage for the hippo. The hippo proudly showed off its own monster cock, rubbing it all over my face. The elephant beckoned for the moose and the rhino to move, as he revealed his own penis. The monster was huge, like a fifth leg. There was no way such a massive penis would ever fit in me, not even with my newly stretched penis. However, apparently the elephant didn't know much about size differences, because he bent over me anyways. The penis rubbed gently over my ripped opening, before slowly, but surely, pushing in. I lost my breath just at the feeling of the massive head pushing through. He continued pushing through, and I felt as if my pelvis was cracking. He stopped when he could go no further, though not even half of his dick was in me. Slowly, the massive pachyderm began his strokes, with each push feeling as if I was being slugged in the gut. The hippo then quit rubbing his cock over me and pushed it into my mouth, though I tried to not let it in. The massive member filled my entire mouth, and he continued to push, sending manhood down to the bottom of my esophagus. I could only gag and choke as the hippo and elephant fucked me in harmony. As if there was a way to make matters worse, the perkier of the two dogs jumped up onto my stomach and laid its prick on my chest. Using it's paws to squeeze together my tiny mounds, it began boob-fucking. The mutt bent over and began licking my tits, their paper-thin tongues rubbing all over my hard little gumdrops. For what the elephant was worth, he couldn't even hold it, as he soon climaxed and filled my battered, foot wide pussy with his milk. The hippo then began his last lap, too, as he pumped so fierce I was afraid he'd snap my neck. Suddenly, with a tremendous bellow, he let out a wave of cum that I didn't even taste as it all poured straight into my stomach. The dog quickly finished, too, leaving a little mess of cum to join the rest of the puddle on my chest. I could only lay their, legs apart, mouth wide open, trying not to feel the tremendous pain that came from nearly every orifice in my body. The animals took a quick breather before returning to my side to lick me all over, spreading jizz and saliva all over me. They then retreated back into the hedges. I lay there in the same position for hat felt like hours, the sex-induced pain unbelievable. My last memory was two long tan arms reaching to cradle me. I awoke inside my bed with another person laying right beside me. I had to rub my eyes to see, and soon recognized the figure to be none other than one of my friends from the party, the Gingerbread Man. He laid their, relaxing, with one arm wrapped around my shoulders. I couldn't quite remember what had happened the previous night, until it all hit me, along with the tremendous pain. Feeling my discomfort, he turned to me. "Does it hurt?" he asked me. "Like giving birth," I replied, out of breath. He grabbed my arm gently and brought my head to a rest on his strong shoulder. "You've never given birth, though," he said, a slight smile touching one corner of his mouth. "I think an elephant dick hurts more than a baby, in my opinion at least," I said. He took both of my hands into his, and I felt his strength. I had never known the Gingerbread man like this. We were in the same circle of friends, of course, but I had never taken so much time as to notice him in such a way. But now, like this, I wondered if he had taken notice of me. "My pussy must be an arm's length wide, now." "Not really. I could only fit two hands." "Wait, what?!" I asked shocked. I drew back from him towards the other side of my bed. I wondered if he, too, had taken advantage of me while I had been asleep. "Relax," he told me, taking both of my hands again. "I didn't do anything with you while you were asleep. And as for your vagina, I wouldn't worry about it. You're made of candy, you can just mold yourself back in shape." "That sounds painful," I replied. "Oh it will be, but it's best to do it now before it has time to set." "I don't even know if I can," I told him. "Don't worry, I'll help you," he said. At that, he gently laid my head down on a pillow and removed the sheet that covered me. I still wore the same clothes as I had the previous day, albeit worn out. My top had been bitten through and had teeth marks all over it, giving no coverage to my small little nipples. My thong had been severed halfway in between the string, now fluttering uselessly upwards, showing Gingy a clear view of my beaten pussy. "That is a lot of damage," he said, gently rubbing the folds. A shiver ran down my spine, and he then stuck two fingers in my poor vagina. "What are you-!" I exclaimed as his fingers probed around my front hole. "Sh sh sh, I'm just assessing the damage," he said as he explores my pussy. He spread his fingers wide, only to find that he could not make both of them touch the edges. "Yes, this is big. Brace yourself, this is going to hurt a lot," he said. I gripped the sides of the bed as he removed his fingers from my pussy and rubbed his hands together. He then placed a had on both sides of my stretched-out hips and began to push them closer together. The pain was excruciating. I felt as if I was being gang-banged all over again, without any of the pleasure. He pressed harder and harder, and I could not stop from yelling out. I moved to grab his shoulders and squeezed them, digging my nails into his hard Gingerbread body. He only kept squeezing and squeezing, until with a pop, I felt my pelvis set back in. I lay back, exhausted, glad that it was finally over. My body ached, but it was a huge improvement from before. "Is that better?" he asked me. I could only nod my head. He moved back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head back on his shoulders. He stroked my arms and my back. Slowly, one of his hands began to knead my ass. I tensed up and tried to push away. "Shhhhh, trust me," he whispered into my ear, before licking inside my ear. And like that, he took me. He rooms my rear end and pushed it up into his face so my two legs draped around his shoulders. He brought my abused pussy to his face and began to probe its surface with his tongue. He soon found my clit and stopped. Then he began to slowly suck on it and rub it all over in his mouth. I could only gasp and squeeze my legs together around his head. He continued his sucking and I soon found myself coming upon a climax. Just then, he stuck two of his fingers into my slit and began to pump in and out. All that was too much for me. I arched forward and wrapped my fingers in his frosting hair and pulled. He quickened his pace, thrusting his fingers in and out of me until finally I came. I continued my clawing grip on him until my convulsions ceased. At that, he lay me back down on my pillow and placed his head between my legs. "You have a beautiful pussy," he told me. "Even after it's been fucked a hundred times?" I asked, out of breath. "Even still," he said. He brought his face to my vagina and French kissed it, bringing his tongue in and out of my hole. I had had so much pleasure in the last night and this morning that I thought I couldn't feel anything at all. I was wrong. His passionate kiss continued to envelope me in a world of pleasure. Even though I had just orgasmed just minutes ago, I once again erupted in pleasure, my candy juices rushing out, being sapped up by my new lover. "I... I love you..." I stammered out to him. "Don't say that," he whispered back into my ear, "you'll wear out the word." He began to crawl up me, kissing and licking my body along the way. He stopped at my breasts, holding himself up with his arms as to not crush me under his weight. He took my right nipple into his mouth and gingerly sucked on them. My nipples instantly hardened like rocks, and I moaned like crazy. He took my other nipple into his left hand and gingerly rubbed it. He kept on rubbing me just the right way, and somehow he brought me off again with just my nipples. My orgasm rippled through my body, and he went back to my pussy and licked up my love juices. He then stuck a finger in me, coating it in my slippery juices. He then brought the finger to my lips and gingerly pushed it in my mouth. I sucked my sugar off of his sweet finger. He then brought his finger into his own mouth and sucked up my saliva. At that, he continued his ascent. He licked up my collarbones and kissed up my neck, lightly biting me on the side of my neck, taking my breath away. He then came to the side of my head and licked my ear and softly whispered, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on." At that he took me into a big, sloppy kiss. Our tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths, all over our lips. I felt his rough, crumbly stubble on my bare skin and breathed in his soft, warm scent. We could've kissed for hours, but he then stopped us short. "I'm sorry, I hate to break our kiss, but another part of my body is craving satisfaction, and it's becoming quite painful," he told me. I then noticed his giant bulge and just nodded my head. He removed his cream-drawn-on trousers by simply erasing them, revealing his cookie dick. I had seen some major animal cracker dick the other day, and yet his still stood up to them in size. I directed his hips to my head and took just the very tip of the head between my lips, rubbing it with my tongue. He moaned, and then I took the whole head in. I licked the large thing pretty vehemently, especially on its delicate underside. Precum drizzled out and I took his penis out of my mouth and rubbed the tip all over my face. I then licked around the base of it, until coming to a stop at his balls. I took one in my mouth and massaged it with my tongue, then switched to the other, before taking both f his large balls into my mouth. I sucked on them lightly before going back to the main fellatio. I took the head in my mouth and the pulled more in, until reaching the back of my mouth, taking over half of it in. I then pulled back out, leaving just his sensitive head in. I then thrust it back in, and continued my strokes. He was heading for a quick climax, so I decided to try something else with him. I opened my mouth wider and told myself not to gag. After what he had done for me, I was willing to do at least this for him. I brought cock into my throat and allowed him to deep throat me. This brought him off, and he began to erupt cum into the back of my throat. I pulled it out so I could lap it up directly. His dick instantly softened up, so I gently played with it with my tongue until it was back to full length. At this, I lay back down and spread my legs, and he knew what to do. He hunched over me and grabbed my shoulders. He guided his dick to my vagina and lightly rubbed it over my slip and on my clit before slipping it in. I gasped at the amazing feeling of him within me. He started off slowly, trying to be as passionate as possible. His pace quickened, and I had to grab onto his muscular shoulders as to not be bucked off. On the contrary to all the pain I had felt yesterday, I was in pure ecstasy with him. I orgasmed once again in the heat of it, flooding his dick. Finally, he too reached a climax, shooting his seed deep within me. We were both exhausted, so we lay down together and cuddled. Everything felt amazing, just right, and I wanted to lay there with him forever. I couldn't believe I had never noticed him like this before, but I am quite glad that I did now. Just as everything seemed to be at peace, a loud rumbling engulfed the room. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gingy exclaimed. Just like that, the ceiling was lifted off, raining down crumbs everywhere. A giant hand came down and grabbed me from the bed. "NO!" I exclaimed. "COULD IT BE?!" Gingy shouted. "IT'S THE MUFFIN MAN!" came a booming voice. I soon saw a middle-aged man with a handlebar mustache looking over me. He pulled me under his apron and rubbed me over his massive erection, which was longer than me. He plunged me into his tip and stroked me in and out, before taking me back up and sucking on me. Then, in just a few bites, it was over.